dakaretai_otoko_1i_ni_odosarete_imasufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7
This is the seventh chapter of the second volume of the Dakaretai manga. With Takato unconscious after getting drunk, Ayagi has gone to the lengths of giving him a visible love mark on his neck. He wonders what type of reaction he will have considering it okay if he wakes up and resists. He is surprised as Takato takes his fingers and Ayagi is confused to hear him say “Chunta”. Takato’s phone rings, Ayagi seriously wants to know who this Chunta is and answers the phone. Junta does not reply at first, waiting for Ayagi to speak before coldly asking where Takato is. Ayagi tells him, that he is sleeping beside him, that he has such a cute sleeping face. He answers Junta that who knows what he done to Takato, why doesn’t he ask him tomorrow. Ending the call and dropping the phone on Takato, he is aware that he has already done it. Finding it does not matter, he takes advantage of Takato’s still unconscious state. Junta clenches his phone overseeing the storm outside. Takato wakes up with his head hurting his body feeling heavy. Assuming Chunta is nearby and seeing he is not, he exits the bed and clads himself in a curtain at finding himself in the unfamiliar hotel room. Stunned to see Ayagi sleeping in the bed, Takato denies that such things could not have happened before noticing a condom wrapper. Feeling it must be a lie, Takato searches for his pants, he needs to go home. Leaving, and only able to think there is no way it could happen, he takes a taxi back to his. Takato focuses only on getting home, taking a shower and after calming down he can then try and remember what happened. Arriving home, he then notices a long list of missed calls from Junta on his mobile. In response, Takato writes a formal email to explain he was out with work colleagues. The only thing he does now remember is Ayagi saying that he will make him his woman. He panics and instantly answers his phone as Junta calls. Quickly reeling off that he sent an email because there were a lot of missed calls, apologizing if he woke him up, did something happen. Junta returns the final question if something happened to Takato. With the question avoided he emphasises if something happened last night. As said in the email, Takato explains that he was just drinking, stating that was all before as he gives the excuse that he is leaving early today so has to hang up. Wishing Junta luck in the last day to film today before ending the call, Takato acknowledges how he is covering what happened like this. At the theatre Takato is teased by the director as he jokingly sings whether he was gentle with him last night. The innocent teasing from the director’s prespective impacts Takato completely different with what transpired with Ayagi. The director picks up on his reaction, asking if he simply threw him aside on the street, all in good humor. Ayagi himself joins them, he affirms that he took care of Takato properly, talking that it was like treating a princess in an honest and gentlemanly manner. Concealing his reaction to such words, and clutching his chest Takato acts as if nothing is out of the ordinary. He agrees with the vibrant talk of the director, that they should all be full of energy to start their rehearsal and do their best today. Ayagi approaches him from behind dryly noting that Takato left without saying anything. He says Takato is heartless, they did spend time together last night. Maintaining a cheery disposition, outwardly giving the impression that everything is fine, Takato apologises for bothering Ayato with troubles and he will pay for the room, too. Ayagi says it does not matter since he enjoyed it, before pointing out the love mark he left on Takato whilst he was asleep. Ending the encounter with his hand on Takato’s shoulder and declaring that he was really cute last night leaves Takato with a worrisome expression with everyone gone. A car screeches outside the theatre, Junta walks past Ayagi as he is on the phone leaving. He is speaking to someone on the other end that he is going out for a drink, and he knows to be careful, he has never been in trouble. Junta has been crunching mints, he suddenly pins Ayagi against the wall, recognising him by his voice as the one from last night. Bewildered to see that it is Junta Azumaya, Ayagi pieces together that it is he who is this Chunta seen on Takato’s phone. His name requested, Ayagi provides it before Takato comes across them both. Paying no heed to Ayagi, Junta takes Takoto’s arm and pulls him away with the intent of driving him to his home. If he takes him back to Junta’s apartment he might end up locking him up. Arriving back, Junta pushes Takato straight in the shower rinsing them both still in their clothes. Junta asks to what extent did Takato pardon Ayagi to do whatever he done, what extent did Takoto let this guy touch this body, seemingly under the impression that Takato consented and took part willingly with Ayagi. Takato holds his shirt together, he did not let Ayagi do anything. Junta wants to know whether he held Takato. Nervously replying no he is ordered to say it again. Trembling, Takato manages to get out that they didn’t do it; between the two they definitely did not do it. Junta asks if he does not remember, he replies in parts that he does not but is sure it did not happen because there is no one other than Junta who would do such a thing. Junta forces Takato to look in the mirror telling him clearly that every man will be manipulated, they will want to be ruthless and violate him being satisfied with nothing less than hearing his cries. Junta knows this because there is another man who wants to lay his hands on him. Joining Takato in bed, Junta is told to wait as he grabs his arm asking where does he think he is gong. If he wants to escape, it is okay, he can run away. Once out the bed, Junta will not chase after him. Takato is uncertain of what to do, staying fixed on the spot he wonders what will happen if he does leave the bed. Junta see’s he is not leaving, before initiating him to spread his legs himself. Takato does as he is instructed to lie down a little bit. Using his fingers, Junta tells him his expression is lustful; no wonder men will come close to him. Instructing Takato to please not close his legs tight and to look carefully, Junta does stop when told for the first time, before Takato says he wants to. Junta has a lot of things he wants to do with him but he remarks Takato’s voice and gaze are cold. Junta is sure that if the other guys are also attached to him, he should have filled him with his traces and Takato wonders what should he do, whether he is now hated and Junta does not like him anymore. He definitely does not want that, finding it scary but he wants to escape already but can only say that he is sorry to Junta. As he sleeps, Junta sits on the bed before leaving in the night. Waking in the morning Takato wonders why he isn’t he here, he did not run away. Characters * Chihiro Ayagi * Takato Saijou * Junta Azumaya * Director